crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kodiak Conspiracy
The Kodiak Conspiracy is the seventh story in the Alphas story Arc concerning Loophole and Kodiak. It covers the period from April 28th to May 4th, 2007. The immediately preceding story is North To Atlantis. Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was released on April 8, 2015 and covers events on April 28, 2007. 2007-04-28 Saturday Wyatt and Lanie wake up in Wyatt's room in Melville. Lanie has a bad case of mixed feelings. After discussing a potential liason with Maria and some interference by The Kodiak in a dream, Lanie makes some decisions. On the way back to Whitman, Lanie considers her feelings and decides she likes the feeling she had about herself when Aunghadhail had called her Pict Daughter and when she was Wicked. She goes to the long term storage unit in Dunn Hall and retrieves the Wicked costume as she feels the Wicked persona merge with her soul. Wyatt asks Rev. Englund to be the sponsor of his new, clandestine Atlantean League. After a spirited discussion, they come to an agreement. Wyatt will not attempt to recruit certain people, and the Reverend will use his influence with the Assistant Headmistress to make the League an official club that is very far under the radar. Lanie has a discussion with Headmistress Carson when they meet on the range. Mega-Girl and Stronghold have an early morning session with Tabby Cat. They lose the scenario badly. They meet Lanie on the way back. The Kodiak makes a deal with The Grove, and asks that it bring someone important to them. Lanie asks the Poe house mother where Kayda is at. She directs her to the library, where she finds Kayda. They go to Kayda's room and then to Kayda's Dream Space. Tatanka joins them to underscore the gravity of the situation. Then The Kodiak and his ex-wife, Grizzly, crash the party. Rev. Englund presents the Atlantean League club application to the Assistant Headmistress. She says she has a few chores for Mr. Cody to handle. In Kayda's dream space, they work out an agreement for Lanie to host Grizzly. Lanie and Wyatt have a discussion about progress at lunch, when Wyatt gets a call to come to Administration. Amelia Hartford discusses the favor she wants from Wyatt for the club. Lanie invites Ayla to the meeting. In the event, the meeting goes well. Wyatt and Lanie deliver on Amelia Hartford's request. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was released on April 23, 2015 and covers events on April 29, 2007. 2007-04-29 A Sunday Elizabeth Carson wakes up and has a discussion with her daughter, Shelly. Wyatt talks to Arnold about whether they've got Security Chief Delarose foxed about their intentions. Lanie is surprised to see Grizzly in her mirror in the morning. They have a bit of a discussion. Carmen is puzzled. Lanie decides she wants someone else's viewpoint on what it's like to have a spirit inside her, and decides to ask Kayda. The Headmistress interviews Carmen (Lanie's highly illegal AI) about what Lanie was doing in Canada the previous night. Carmen has to investigate - she wasn't there. She manages to find a plausible reason that wasn't what really happened. Wyatt arranges with Colleen (who happens to be Alpha Female this year) for the end-of-year party. Lanie gives Marty and Steve their new toys. Grizzly looks in on Lanie from the astral; then she and The Kodiak have a spat. She asks Tatanka to call a War Council of the spirits. Daphne Bosworth moves in with Elaine Schroepfer. Maria Ricardo reflects on how her life has turned around - leading with a job at Whateley as the drama coach and Siren coach. Tatanka is shocked until Grizzly explains her reasoning - a War Council has rules. Bella Horton and Trish Savage discuss the possibility of moving Loophole to Poe for an RA position. Lanie, Kayda and Grizzly go to the Grove to bind Grizzly to Lanie. Eons and eons Ago A As the Bastard advances on Atlantis, The Kodiak prepares for war. He sends his wife, Grizzly to another planet, Sthri. She protests mightily. 2007-04-29 B Sunday Elizabeth Carson finishes her conversation with Carmen about the Canada incident and she receives the information that Elaine is talking to herself - or someone invisible named Grizzly. Liz calls Elyzia Grimes. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 was released on May 18, 2015 and covers events on May 2, 2007. Eons and Eons Ago B No one had heard from Terra in 20 years. The stepping disk doesn't work. Grizzly finally manages to get a two-year real-space expedition organized. When they get there, Earth is a disaster and their essence reactor gets stripped by a massive power dampening field. 2007-05-02 Elaine Nalley wakes from a three day coma. Elizabeth Carson uses a spell to get the truth of what's been going on. Then she explains about where the Wicked persona came from. Headmistress Carson welcomes the latest addition to the staff: Maria Ricardo and gives her the Dutch Uncle talk about faculty-student relations, with special emphasis on Elaine Nalley. Elaine finally manages to take a shower. She has a conversation with Grizzly, and then discovers a webwork of tattoos. She remembers being called "Pict Daughter". Wyatt has a talk with Maria in the Melville coffee shop. Marty and Steve manage to get access to information on Tabby Cat and begin to plot on how to use it. JoAnn Nalley talks with her daughter. Maria meets Zoe Nesmith on the path to Poe. It does not go well. - - > Riker's Island Freya takes over the prison, assembles a group of thugs and breaks out. - - > Whateley Mrs. Horton and Mrs. Savage wade through a lot of angst with Elaine before getting to inviting her to become a RA in Poe. Arthur "Pendragon" Smith puzzles over who to name as the next head of the Cape Squad. Iron Star was the obvious choice until he began to show a vicious homophobic streak. Who else, though? Then Skybolt comes in with Stunner to apologize for forcing her rejection last year. - - > Kodiak's Hallow The Kodiak and Wyatt have a talk. He ends by giving Wyatt some advice on handling the triangle with Songbird and Loophole that won't work. - - > Grizzly's Hallow Elaine and Grizzly meet in her private piece of the March of Dreams. They discuss a few truths about the Creator and the way the world is really organized. Chapter 4 Chapter 4 was released on June 22, 2015 and covers events on May 3, 2007. 2007-05-03 A Thursday Elaine wakes up feeling wonderful, which is surprising after the previous day. Then her roommate, Maggie begins screaming. A moment later Sally Talbert looked into the room, looked surprised, shifted into her stone form and attacked. When the dust settled, Elaine discovered that she was a half-bear hybrid and can't change back. She also discovers that she seems to have lost her Gadgeteer ability. WARS reports on the fight by Whitman cottage. Steve's roommate, Mechano Man, manages to convince him that there's nothing to get in a huff about. Elaine is stuffed through a bunch of diagnostic equipment. Then there's a long, complicated explanation of how it all works. Then they get together with Kayda, who treats them to an experience of dream space. More explanations. 1998-03-10 Lanie's eighth birthday party. It's great until it goes horribly wrong with bullies, gunshots and police. Lanie learns she would never be popular. 2007-05-03 B Thursday When they get back, Lanie is back in her human form. Wyatt goes out to get her clothes, while Lanie has a talk with her mother. Kodiak runs into Steve Nalley while shopping. After a bit of discussion, Wyatt sends Steve to the fixers to get the list of women he's had an affair with. Steve asks Jadis for information. After some negotiation, she gives him a list of 27 names and recommends Bridget Johnson. He eventually talks to her and gets straightened out on what Wyatt is like. Lanie and Wyatt have a spirited discussion about their relationship. That evening, when Lanie gets to her room, she finds that Maggie has left. She left a note demonstrating that she is unable to accept the situation. Chapter 5 Chapter 5 was released on June 29, 2015 and covers events on May 4, 2007. Eons and Eons Ago The ship made it down, but all the Sidhe were dead, their essence ripped out of them by the power dampening field. 2007-05-04 Friday Elaine loses control of her form and herself when she realizes that her best friend, Maggie Finson, is gone. She left because she had been deeply traumatized by a rager incident in her home town of Topika. The House Mother comes to comfort Lanie. - - > The March of Dreams Elaine drifts pleasantly in the dream version of the Hot Tub Grotto, when the dream version of Kayda joins her. Grizzly is getting a massage from The Kodiak. They discuss a number of things, including Loophole's problems with being bisexual. - - > New York Freya talks to an old school chum, Nicholas DuPraeve. They make an agreement to work together, and figure it will be about ten years before they will have the resources to take over the world. - - > Whateley Elaine and Trish Savage pay a visit to Rogers Fabric Boutique. The clothes are amazing. Steve checks with Wyatt to see that his story matches the one Dashboard told him. At dinner, Wyatt, Elaine, Kayda and Cornflower have an intense discussion about their relationships. After dinner, there is another of the combat sessions with Tabby Cat, Mega-Girl and Stronghold, using some of the tricks Elaine made. Afterward, Steve gets oppositional with Tabitha, so she hauls them into the Headmistress' office. After an intense discussion, everything gets settled. Shelly Carson is Loophole's new roommate. Grizzly and The Kodiak make up. Characters Roughly in order of appearance. Part 1 *Kodiak - Wyatt **The Kodiak *Loophole- Elaine **Grizzly **Wicked **Carmen *Songbird - Maria *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress *Aunghadhail - Queen *Dr. Yablonski - Physics teacher (mention) *Rev. Darren Englund *The Bastard *Nightbane *Totem - Charlie Lodgeman *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Fey - Nikki Reilly *Bladedancer - *Tennyo *Carmilla *Granite - Shelley Carson *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner *Stronghold *Mega-Girl *Banned Aids *The Grove **Ash **Oak **The Troll **Vines **Birch **Raven (Spirit) *Bella Horton - Poe house mother *Pejuta - Kayda Franks **Tatanka - White Buffalo Spirit *Cavalier - (mention) *Skybolt - Elaine Schroepfer *Selkie (mention) *Blackrose - Rosalyn Dekkard *Wakan Tanka - The Great Spirit *Les Sentinelles - Montreal Hero Team **Epéiste - team member *Phase - Ayla Goodkind *Poise - Coleen *Evans - a pair of customs border guards that are out of their depth. *Mike - likewise *Madame Prudhomme - French teacher Part 2 *Langley Paulson - Head of Engineering track *Aries - Arnold *Flicker - *Solange - Tansy Walcutt *Franklin Delarose - Chief of Whateley Security *Lifeline - Maggie - Elaine's roommate *Arachne - Simone Binder *Melvin Donner - *Mrs. Collins - Betty Brandt's high school typing teacher (mention) *Champion I - Harry Holbrook (mention) *Mrs. Nelson - Dickinson house mother *Stunner - Daphne Bosworth *Mr. Lord - Drama teacher *Coyote (Spirit) - Native American trickster god (mention) *Trish Savage - Whitman house mothers *Jennifer Stevens - Drama teacher (left or deceased) *Peeper - John ? *Cornflower - Debra Matson *Captain Garrand - three werewolves in the Queen's service. *Tokan *Rican *Elyzia Grimes - teacher in Mystic Arts program Part 3 *Ophelia Tenent - Doctor *JoAnn Nalley - Elaine's mother *Zenith - Zoe Naismith *King Neptune - (mention) *Richard Hewley - Powers research *Jean-Michael Aranis - Powers researcher *Freya - Friedeslinge Larssen **Shield-maiden **Dorothy *Cape Squad **Pendragon - Arthur Smith - head of the FSA **Iron Star - Bobby **Saladin - Sayyid **Boudacia **Hippolyta **Gloriana **Powerhouse **G-Force **Lady Liberty - Steffi **Magni-Girl - Amy **Mega-Girl - Marty Penn **Stronghold - Steve Nalley **Wallflower - **Stunner - late addition *Oberon - King of the Five-Fold Court (Mention) *Foxfire - Rebecca Corbin Part 4 *Coldstone - Sally Talbert *Fubar *Judicator - Elizabeth *Goodvibes *Mechano Man - Tupolo *Mrs. Shugendo - Dean of Students *She-Beast - Jadis Diabolik *Solange - Tansy Walcutt (mention) *Dashboard - Bridgit *Greasy - Adam Lambert Part 5 *Harpy - - (mention) *She-Bot - - (mention) *Cecilia Rogers *Sahar - (mention) *Nicholas DuPraeve *Cornflower - Debra *Compiler - (mention) *Banned Aids - *Granite - Shelly Wells-Carson Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1